


Dark Wings Rise

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: This fic is about the time Gabriel and Emilië discovered the moth and peacock, and yes, I am a miraculous fan! It also includes my own interpretation and explanation of "dark wings rise". Hope you enjoy!- TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Kudos: 4





	1. The released butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKayLanphear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKayLanphear/gifts).



Gabriel struggled up the mountain, his trousers soaked with snow and his many layers worth nothing against the bitter cold wind, ripping through him. He stumbled, sending a loose stone skittering down. Beside him, Emilië gasped and struggled, fighting against the torrent of wind and rain and snow. The man layers concealed it, but he knew what was beneath: her swollen belly. Not for the first time, he wished he had never come here. He wished he had never heard about the Miraculous and the Temple, about the magical wish. All he wanted was to keep his wife and child safe...  
  
They came to the peak. And to his astonishment, before them lay a welcome sight. It was not a mountain after all; it was a volcano! There was a pool of lava, somehow untouched by the freezing weather around it. It gave out a fog of steam and air, flooding Gabriel and Emilië with something they thought they’d never feel again: warmth.   
  
They huddled together, allowing the warmth to seep through their coats and jackets and jumpers and t-shirts. The wind subsided. Beside him, Gabriel could hear Emilië’s ragged breathing. Shivering, he struggled up, wrapping his arms around himself. But before he could move, something caught his eye. Something glinting as if it had a light of its own, half buried in the snow.   
  
As if in a trance he reached down and dug it out, no longer caring about the damp soaking through his three layers of gloves. He pulled it out. It was a little purple brooch, just an oval gemstone; but still he could not stop staring at it. As if he had no control over himself, with trembling fingers he began to unbutton each and every coat, unzip each and every jacket, until his suit was exposed. Slowly, he pinned it to himself, just below his tie. He didn’t feel the cold. All he felt was the power of this magic jewel - for magic he was sure it was - coursing through him.  
  
He bent down and picked up the second object. It, too, was a brooch, fashioned in the shape of a fan - or maybe a peacock's tail? It was exquisitely made, each lilac feather elaborately fashioned with a rose gemstone at the end of each. He knew what he had to do. Wordlessly, he handed it to Emilië.


	2. The Magical Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now comes the explanation part...

Gabriel sat in his chair, his head in his hands. It had been two days since their trip to the mountain. Two days since they found the magic jewels and the book. Two days of poring over that stupid old book, trying to decipher the faded, snow spattered letters. And sometimes, they weren’t even in any language he could read - no French, no English!  
  
Without even thinking, his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing his Miraculous. He’d had it specially made, engraved with the same design as the book. He flipped open the lid and stared at the brooch, willing it to give him answers. Since he had worn it, it had sprouted four white wings. He wished Emilië would allow him to wear it again. Would allow him to feel that power surging through him once more. But Emilië was resting, and he didn’t want to disturb her. What if he just put it on-  
"Sir?" He glanced up sharply, snapping the box shut and pushing it back into his pocket. It was Nathalie, with her familiar red-streaked hair and smart uniform.  
"Yes, Nathalie?" he asked, wishing he could tell her about the jewels.  
"Here is your schedule for today. You have a meeting with Audrey Bourgeois at four." Nathalie nodded at him and left, leaving Gabriel staring despondently at the tablet. He didn’t want to meet with any fashion designers, nor judge any fashion competitions, nor go to any photoshoots. He sighed and his fingers closed around the box in his pocket again. Maybe he could wear it...one more time...  
He pulled it out and opened it. But as he delicately picked it up, something strange happened. It began to glow a bright lilac purple, and soon he realised the light was not in the jewel but around it, zipping this way and that, around his head and across the room, making him cover his eyes. It finally came to rest in front of him, where there was another blinding _flash_ before the light subsided, revealing a creature hovering in the air in front of him. Its body was the same lilac purple of the glowing light, with a swirl of a slightly darker purple on its head, which was far too large I’m proportion to its body. T had little wings on its back and tiny feet. It opened its amethyst eyes and stared straight at Gabriel, its mouth wide in a huge yawn.  
"Greetings, Master!" Said the creature. Its voice was squeaky and high. "I am Nooroo, the Kwami of the Moth and Butterfly Miraculous. What is your name?"  
Gabriel was never flustered. "My name is Gabriel Agreste," he answered shortly. "What do you know about the Miraculous? What are the powers of yours?"  
Nooroo looked startled by his tone, but spoke anyway. "I know very little, Master," he said apologetically. "That book there, that is the Grimoire, but I cannot read its words. We Kwamis are forbidden from learning it. But I do know this.  
"In the beginning of time the Kwamis were born, magical creatures that can fly and pass through objects. We learned how to channel our powers and give them to humans through magical jewels: the Miraculous. Each Kwami and Miraculous was based upon a certain animal. There was a whole temple of Miraculous boxes, but now there is only one. My Miraculous is the Moth and Butterfly," he finished.  
"Moth _and_ Butterfly?" Gabriel repeated.  
Nooroo nodded. "Some Miraculous, such as mine and the Dragon's, have different 'settings'. The Dragon has three: water, wind and lightning. But mine only has two. To receive the Moth's power, you must say, 'Dark wings, rise!' This will transform you into the Moth wearer. You will have the power of Akumatisation: you will be able to send Akumas (magical moths) to people who are feeling strong emotions, and give them superpowers. The second one is the Butterfly. To transform, you must say, 'Light wings, rise!' This will grant you the powers of the butterfly. You will be able to share your strength with others; if they are tired you can give them energy, if they are hurt you can give them relief. But you may only share with others what strengths you yourself possess."  
Gabriel nodded slowly. "What do you know about the Ladybug and the Black Cat?"  
Nooroo loved explaining history to humans. "The Ladybug and the Black Cat are the more powerful Miraculous of all," He said. "The Ladybug had the power of creation, and the Black Cat the power of destruction. Legend had it that whoever possessed these two Miraculous at the same time would be granted one wish."  
"I just have this wish," Gabriel muttered to himself. "I must. For my wife and son." For the first time in years, tears filled Gabriel's eyes.  
"Master?" Asked Nooroo gently. "What’s wrong?"  
"My son is not yet born," said Gabriel quietly. "But they can see that he is ill. He will not last long." His voice broke. "I need this magical wish..."  
Nooroo nestled into his new Master's palm. "Everything is going to be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Adrien, the part about him being ill...that was a sort of prologue to Monster by SkayLanphear. Go and read it if you want to find out what happens next.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
